Oneshot Why it can never be him
by beleen1
Summary: “If you want, you can always ask me to kidnap you.” Jandi doesn’t have to turn her body to see who was speaking. She knew the voice too well... Tsukasa JunPyo xTsukushi Jandi xRui Jihoo


[Oneshot] Why it can never be him

**by Kunya**

First of all, the story that i put here isn't mine. It's the original story created by Kunya. The story found out by me coincidentally, and since i love it very much, which i believe that you, other readers, will have the same opinion as me, I asked Kunya if it's okay to put her story in more wellknown fanfic forums in order to share with many other readers. You guys can also visit her site :.com/2009/03/23/why-it-can-never-be-him/ to give comments directly to her or just simply drop the comments here and i'd pass all of them to her.  
Okay, Happy reading then.  
Thank you

beleen

"If you want, you can always ask me to kidnap you."

Jandi doesn't have to turn her body to see who was speaking. She knew the voice too well. She took a quick glance from her shoulder when she heard footstep coming closer. The beautiful man is now standing less then an inch behind her. He stared at her, or stared at her reflection in the mirror to be exact. There was no sound or movement. It was just silence between them. But who need words when they can understand each other just by looking at the eyes?

He's the one that broke their contentment. He stepped aside and leaned to the table, made his position now facing her. But still, he seems like has no intention to utter the words and the same things goes with her. She didn't bother to look at him. She continued to do what she had to do. Give final touch to her makeup. She tried to ignore the fact that she knew he was observing every subtle movement of hers as if he savored it for the last time.

She dared not to see him. Not even a quick glance. She even tried to ignore his presence as if she's alone in this dressing room. Because she knew once she saw those eyes and see how much pain she caused to those beautiful eyes, she'll forever live with guilt in her heart.

She brushed her cheeks with one more stroke and took the final check of her reflection. She was never good with makeup. It was always Ga eul that help her whenever she needs one. Suddenly the thought of her best friend make her frown. Where the hell is that girl? She said she needed to go to the bathroom and that was fifteen minutes ago. How dare she leave her best friend in her most important day like this? Knowing her best friend is not familiar with makeup and stuff. Just wait when that so called best friend come back, she'll…

"A bride shouldn't frown in her wedding day. It's a bad sign."

Her trail of thought was broken by the words. Absentmindedly, she stared at the man before her. Now that she looked at him, she realized how breath taking is the man. Given the white tux, he looks like an angel that just comes down from heaven. He looks like prince charming that just walked out from story book. Every girl who dreams of prince will definitely fall for Yoon Jihoo, because he is the living prince. And the prince himself now stands before her.

The man suddenly chuckled. She grunted to his action. Murmuring something that even she can hardly heard.

"They said that brides have this so called syndrome moments. That they finally realized they took the wrong decision. That they feel unsure about the man they'll marry. So if you want I can save you from that."

She resisted the urge to slap him so that she can wipe the cute smirk in his face.

"How? By kidnapping me?"

She frowned again, but now at her words. She never knew she had that spunk. Well she always had that spunk, but it always when she was with Goo Junpyo not with Yoon Jihoo. Before she can utter an apology she saw him flashed a captivating smile.

"Yes. I can take you away from here if that what you want."

Even his smirk is so damn good, she grumbled in her mind. Jandi rolled her eyes and said,

"And he will hunt us both and when he found us, which he definitely will, he will chop us into pieces, throw away our remaining to fishes, and make sure that we have no more trace in this world."

He laughs at her words.

"I'll take the risk."

Damn his beautiful face and captivating smile of his. Jandi felt heat on her cheeks. He never fail to make her blushed like she was high school student once again. It's only Yoon Jihoo that can wake her fangirling side. Even her soon-to-be-husband, Goo Junpyo, can never do that. She mentally slapped herself to the thought of Goo Junpyo being prince charming. Who is she kidding with? Goo Junpyo is not prince material. He doesn't have that kind of quality. He was not and he will never be. But then again she's also not princess material to start with. And the thought of being one was never crossed her mind.

"You are very talkative today, sunbae."

She murmured softly but enough for him to hear. He flashed another captivating smile. But this one, Jandi can sense sadness in it.

"Am I? I didn't realize that."

Another silence falls between them. But this silence is unlike those comfortable silences they used to have. This silence is suffocating, chocking her.

"Sunbae, I'm sorr…"

He cut her words before it finished.

"Don't…"

Then he whispered softly,

"You've done nothing wrong to forgive."

Jandi lowered her head. She resists the urge of her coming tears. She can't cry, not because it will ruin her makeup, but because if she cried it will disrespect the man that standing before her. He has done so many things in her behalf, for her happiness. Above all, she already made her decision and he already accepted it. Crying will only mean disregard him.

She did not need to look at him to know how he feels right now. If only she could took all the pain away from him. It pained her to see the man is hurting. She owed his a lot. He always there every time she was down. He's the one that took all her pain away. That gave her shoulder to cry on. That helped collecting her shattered heart. That always comes as her knight shining armor. He was the one that she loved, or she thought so. He was her prince charming.

The knocking on the door startled both of them. Like it was programmed, both of them turned their head to the door and stared at the person that just came in.

"Jandi, it's time."

Noticing that the person is no one else but her so called best friend that left her earlier, she started to have the urge to yell at her.

"Yah, Chu Ga Eul! Where the he…"

Before she could finish her scolding, once again the man beside her cuts her words.

"Thank you, Ga eul sshi. You can go now. I'll take her there."

Ga eul looked at Jandi who still trying to throw dagger to her before nodded at the man and left the room. Jandi swears that she can see guilt in Ga eul eyes. Did she leave her so Jihoo can came and have talk with her?

"May I?"

The words bring her back to reality. She turned her head to his direction. Once again she blushed unconsciously when she saw him flashed his infamous smile. He offered his arm to her. She then reached his arm and linked it with hers.

Now that she finally out of the room and walk towards the chapel, she began to feel very nervous. The reality struck her. It's her wedding day. The day in every girl's dream. The day when love finally overcome all obstacles. Jandi took a deep breath. She felt that her palm started to sweat. Lucky she had the gloves on, she thought. Otherwise it will be very sticky and disgusting.

"The offer is still on."

He said without looking at her direction. She stole a quick glance at him before rolling her eyes.

"We both know it won't happened, sunbae. You would never do that."

"Try me."

The bitterness in his words caught her. She made a sudden stop that startled him. He looked at her in the eyes questioning her action and then sighed.

"You know I wouldn't do anything that can hurt you."

See how she said that both of them need no words? He can understand her just by looking at her eyes. Like what he just did.

She gave him a sigh to his words and starts to walk again. Then somehow in the middle of their walk, she remembered the conversation between her and Ga eul back then. Back to the time when everything was still in a mess and when everyone was hurt.

"I thought you believe in soul mate, Ga eul."

She said with sarcasm. It's not her fault to be sarcastic when suddenly her best friend came and tell her to leave the man she loves.

"I do, Jandi ah."

"So?"

She didn't mean to be this sarcastic. Not to her best friend since forever. She sighed to the realization. Does he change her this much? Does the pain of loving him turn her to be sarcastic?

"But I feel sorry for you. To see you in pain, to see you hurt, to see you cry for that person. The one that you said you love. But is it worthy to suffer this much, Jandi ah? Does he worthies?"

Again, she sighed. There's nothing wrong in Ga eul words, in fact she was telling the truth. She indeed is in pain and hurt. Lately she just bawls her eyes out like some kind a crybaby. She didn't remember that she's such a weakling before she met Goo Junpyo. Her relationship with him is hurting her. Make her weak. Make her a crybaby. It was not only because of his mom. To be honest, mostly it's because of him. His immaturity, his lack of understanding, their constant fight, the bickering, she's getting tired of all of these. But then again, it's her choice. She gave her heart to him and she knew he will never return it.

"There's nothing I can do Ga eul. I have no choice."

"Oh yes you do Jandi ah. You know that."

Once again she stole a quick glance to the man beside her. Yoon Jihoo. He is everything that Goo Junpyo isn't. He is the opposite of Goo Junpyo. If Goo Junpyo is rough, Yoon Jihoo is gentle. If Goo Junpyo is ignorant, Yoon Jihoo is considerate. If being with Goo Junpyo is a constant bickering, to be with Yoon Jihoo is comforting. Words aren't necessary with Yoon Jihoo because he can understand without her telling him. With Goo Junpyo, she needs to tell him with the right words otherwise there going to be misunderstanding which caused them to fight and end up with her crying. To be honest, life could be easier for Geum Jandi if she loved Yoon Jihoo.

She took a deep breath. With all the quality that Yoon Jihoo had, sometimes Jandi wondered why she can't love the man. He's perfect. And he's everything that she imagines of her prince charming to be. One that she thought only exists in those story books. She once had mistaken her feeling toward Yoon Jihoo as love. Yes, she thought she loved him. But then after she met Goo Junpyo she realized that what she felt toward Yoon Jihoo is just deep admiration. It's just her childish dream of a prince. And the fact that he is a prince makes her misunderstood.

There are reasons why she can never be with a prince like Yoon Jihoo. Aside from her that is not princess material, Yoon Jihoo is not for Geum Jandi. Yoon Jihoo treats her as if she's those fragile flowers that need a tender loving care twenty four hours non-stop. He held her as if she's fragile glass that can be shattered into pieces once it falls. He always protects her from everything that can hurt her. Not that it's bad. But it's just not for her.

Geum Jandi wasn't a fragile flower and will never be. She is the grass. The one that will be fine even though people keep stepping on it. That can always survive in storm and snow no matter how bad it is. She is the grass that actually will be better of if they let her grow by herself. She needs no fertilizer or constant watering. She lives in the wild and getting stronger by that.

"We're here."

The words broke her thoughts. They have arrived in the chapel. The man now hand her to her father. He gently took her arm off from his. He held her hand; give a quick and gentle squeeze before placing it in her father hand.

Jandi took a good look of her surroundings. It was her idea to have only a small ceremony that was attended by family and close friend. It was also her idea to have it in this small chapel. She never feels comfortable with glamorous things.

She saw all people that she knew. Ga eul, Ha Jae Kyung, F4, Junpyo's noona, Doctor or Jihoo's grandfather, the owner of slow food, and of course her family. No Junpyo's mom, if you asked. Does she have not accepted her; that Jandi didn't know. But the fact that she didn't stop the wedding is more than enough for her as a blessing.

The wedding song is played and she started to link her arm to her dad's. She took a final glance before she started to walk. There in the altar she saw Goo Junpyo smirks nervously. So he can be nervous too, she thought. She lets a soft chuckle to that fact. Then she saw Yoon Jihoo that already stand next to Goo Junpyo along with the other F4. She imagined the envious look in every girl's face to the fact that F4 are her groom's maids. Well not that it's impossible when she marries the leader though.

Something caught her eyes. It's Yoon Jihoo. He was mouthing some words for her. And when she caught the words, she felt that the entire burdens in her heart lifted. And all the guilt washed away.

She takes a deep breath and whispering softly. Goodbye too, Yoon Jihoo. She looked at him for the last time before she shifted her eyes to the man that she will spend her life with. She flashed him her brightest smile. She straightened her back and then walks down the aisle with full of pride and hope.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Original site of this story  
.com/2009/03/23/why-it-can-never-be-him/

Comments please,  
Thanks

Beleen


End file.
